


О любви к собакам и людям

by Deamuus



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Case Fic, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus
Summary: Очередное запутанное дело для команды Брандтнера – правда, на этот раз расследование осложняется смягчающими (комиссарские и прочие сердца) и очень пушистыми обстоятельствами.





	О любви к собакам и людям

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2012, команда WTF Kommissar Rex.

— Несомненно, несомненно мёртв, – наконец изрёк Граф, глубокомысленно покусывая губу. Бёк глубоко вздохнул, пережидая приступ докторского юмора, и выжал из себя улыбку.  
— А что насчет, гхм, подробностей?  
Граф покосился на него с интересом, пряча собственную улыбку в усах, и принялся поправлять резиновые перчатки.  
— Дорогой мой коллега, по-моему, это очевидно – бедняга утонул. Вы только поглядите на этот синюшный оттенок лица, весьма характерный для данной стадии трупного окоченения…  
— В самом деле, – печально отозвался Бёк, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
Что самое ужасное в работе полицейского инспектора? Любой полицейский инспектор скажет вам это. Самое ужасное – пробираться кустами по колено в мутной серой жиже, иначе называемой «весенний снег», а вовсе не синюшного оттенка трупы под ногами. Трупы приходят и уходят (нет, разумеется, их увозят, трупы ходячие – немного не тот профиль), а в испачканных брюках потом ещё целый день ходить. И сидеть. В машине в том числе. Ну, хотя бы не в своей…  
Поднялся ветер, и поверхность Дуная пошла мелкой рябью. Вполуха слушая рассуждения доктора о дифференциации цветовой гаммы лиц утопленников, Бёк думал о вечном и жалел, что оставил куртку в машине. Нет, Алекс точно не додумается прихватить…  
— ...не говоря уже о пальцах ног, коллега. Вы только посмотрите! Коллега Бёк? Нет, вы сюда посмотрите, сюда…  
К счастью, как раз в этот момент на выручку подоспел Рекс, а за ним и Алекс – в плаще, тоже щедро обляпанном весенней грязью, но с непроницаемым лицом, как и положено суровому венскому комиссару суровым венским утром.  
Бёк понадеялся, что его собственное лицо сейчас хотя бы вполовину так же непроницаемо.  
— Утро доброе, доктор, – Брандтнер привычно потянулся пожать Графу руку, но вовремя вспомнил про перчатки. – Что мы имеем? Утопленник?  
— Именно, – Граф важно кивнул. – Не могу, правда, утверждать, что именно это стало причиной смерти – сами знаете, комиссар, только после вскрытия.  
— Сам знаю, – вздохнул Алекс. – Так я зайду вечерком? Успеете?  
— Молодежь, – вздохнул в унисон ему и доктор, – куда вы так несётесь… Сегодня после полудня, комиссар Брандтнер, и только ради вас.

— «Только ради вас», – беззлобно проворчал Бёк, с трудом поднимаясь следом за Алексом вверх по склону – ноги безбожно разъезжались по слякоти. – И чем ты его только взял? Непрошибаемая же личность! И страшилки его тебе как с гуся вода…  
— Напугать кого-то можно, только если он позволяет себя пугать, – рассеянно пробормотал Алекс себе под нос. – Давай разберемся с этим, – он сверился с блокнотом, – господином Нимайером и вернёмся в комиссариат. Кажется, я начинаю простужаться.  
Вид у него был возмутительно здоровый. Бёк чихнул и промолчал.  
— Где наш свидетель?  
— Во дворе за домом, – Бёк мотнул головой в предполагаемом направлении. – Он и вызвал полицию… Куда делся Рекс?  
— У машины, – Алекс лихо шлёпал по лужам впереди, не сбавляя шага. – Он нервничает. И я ещё не понял, почему.  
— Нервничает? – Бёк нахмурился и поискал Рекса взглядом. В его понимании Рекс и нервы сочетались плохо; если, конечно, не считать нервы окружающих. – Но это же просто утопленник, он их без счёта за свою жизнь перевидался…  
Рекс выскочил им наперерез, шумно дыша, припал к земле и гавкнул пару раз, а затем унёсся к дому. Бёк проводил его ошалелым взглядом, потом переглянулся с Алексом, и оба прибавили шагу.  
На заднем дворе обнаружилась причина – массивное тело овчарки у самой стены сарая, перегораживавшее путь к калитке чёрного хода. Мрачно гудели мухи.  
— Ох ты ж черт, – Бёк зажал нос пальцами. – Бедняга Рекс. Интересно, долго она уже тут? И чья вообще?  
— Старика, наверно, – Алекс задумчиво присел рядом с застывшим в напряжённой позе Рексом и почесал его между ушами. Пёс протяжно заскулил.  
— Сдаётся мне, он пережил её ненамного, – Бёк на пробу отнял пальцы и тут же снова зажал нос. – Думаешь, оттого и самоубился? Жил один, никого не трогал, собаку свою любил, а она взяла и сдохла, да простит мне Рекс мой цинизм. И делать нам тут, следовательно, нечего. Свидетель, Алекс.  
— Подожди.  
Брандтнер выпрямился и подошёл ближе к телу собаки; снова присел на корточки, даже голову склонил, изучая картину. Железный комиссар Брандтнер, подумал Бёк и чихнул ещё раз.  
— Лапы сведены судорогами, – негромко проговорил Алекс. – И ещё его рвало кровью… её, точнее. Смахивает на отравление.  
— Алекс, – почти умоляюще сказал Бёк. – Давай, может, подумаем о нашем трупе? Наш-то приоритетнее во всех смыслах. И свидетели сейчас все разбегутся…  
— А чегой-то мне бежать? – с любопытством поинтересовался у него за спиной добродушный стариковский голос. Бёк обернулся, чуть не вздрогнув от неожиданности.  
Алекс тоже обернулся и кивнул, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Здравствуйте. Вы нашли тело?  
— Герду, штоль? Я, кому ж ещё. Правда, кажись, старина Зигги нашел её ещё раньше.  
— Вообще-то мы про тело… – вклинился Бёк, но осёкся, перехватив взгляд шефа, и полез за собственным блокнотом. Ну, раз так, пусть так. Допросы пожилых свидетелей терпеливому Алексу всегда давались лучше.  
— Это собака герра Нимайера?  
— А чья ж ещё, – безмятежно отозвался старик. Он опирался на трость обеими руками, но выглядел достаточно неплохо для своего возраста, каким бы этот возраст ни был. Шестой десяток? Седьмой? – Его любимица. Души в ней всегда не чаял, а как хозяйка евойная померла, так вообще чуть умом не двинулся. Разве что на руках не носил. А уж как пару месяцев назад именины справлял – ой-ей! Мне б такие именины, да кто ж сподобится!  
— Гхм, – кажется, Алекс тоже вспомнил о более приоритетном трупе. – Это вы нашли герра Нимайера, я правильно понимаю?  
— А зовут вас как? – не удержался Бёк. Старик покосился на него с таким видом, словно успел забыть о присутствии инспектора.  
— Манфредом кличут. Манфред Штиль. Я Зигги соседом прихожусь, вон моя халупка, – он кивнул подбородком в сторону забора и переступил с ноги на ногу. – И правильно всё вы понимаете, господин комиссар. Утречком сегодня и нашёл, как вышел проветриться, сигаретку выкурить. А как со двора вышел, так и учуял… ну, вы поняли, господин комиссар. Сложно такое не почуять. Так я как увидел, сразу в дом к нему – старина Зигги, он такой, слабенький сердцем был. Царство ему небесное.  
— Но в доме его не оказалось, – уточнил Алекс. Бёк молча конспектировал.  
— Ясное дело, господин комиссар. Вы ж его выловили уже, – Штиль снисходительно усмехнулся в жиденькие усы. – Я ведь как? Сперва по дому поискал, потом двор обошёл, но не нашёл. И решил до аптеки прогуляться, а ну как он побежал, да не добежал… А как пошёл через мост, так и увидел, как он качается. Лицом книзу, да только что ж я, старину Зигги и по затылку не узнаю?  
— Погодите, – остановил его Алекс. – Вы обыскали дом? Дверь была открыта?  
Штиль удивленно пожал плечами.  
— Да мы ж с ним не первый год соседи, господин комиссар. У меня его ключи на гвоздике висят, да и мои у него на косяке – вон помощника своего сгоняйте, пусть и проверит.  
На «помощнике» Бёк скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. Он при исполнении, так что надо держать себя в руках. Хотя старик, конечно, старый засранец…  
— Вы нашли господина Нимайера… Зигфрида, – продолжил допытываться Алекс, – но не попытались ему помочь? Вытащить на берег, оказать первую помощь?  
— Какую ж это помощь? – снова удивился Штиль. – Там же всё с первого-то взгляда ясно было. Плавал себе и плавал, не трепыхался ничуть. Небось, давненько уже. То-то его вчера не видать было, да и позавчера вроде бы...

Краем глаза, не отрываясь от блокнота, Бёк заметил Рекса – тот на время «интервью» куда-то делся, а теперь снова выскочил, напряжённо подёргивая ушами. Поглядел на Бёка и решительно гавкнул.  
— Не говори мне, что в доме ещё один труп, – пробормотал ему Бёк и ойкнул, когда Рекс потянул его за штанину, надёжно прихватив её зубами. – Эй! Ты чего, Рекс?  
— Сходи с ним, – бросил Алекс, забирая у Бёка блокнот. – Вы часто ходите через этот мост, господин Штиль?..

Рекс бежал впереди, показывая дорогу, Бёк едва поспевал следом. Завернув за угол, он поднялся по деревянным, противно заскрипевшим ступенькам у входа и шагнул в сумрачную прихожую. Ни лампы, ни выключателя нигде не виднелось, поэтому он пробрался наощупь в следующую комнату, из которой доносилось сосредоточенное фырканье Рекса, а ещё…  
Какой-то писк?  
У входа в спальню Бёк зажмурился – здесь окно было незадёрнуто, и хотя утро было пасмурным, света хватало. Старенькая кровать, неприбранная постель, шкаф в углу и тумбочка у подоконника, выцветший половичок на полу. И на полу же, совсем рядом с кроватью – корзинка-переноска с закрытой крышкой. Из которой и доносился тот самый жалобный писк.  
— О, Святая Дева Мария, – отчётливо произнес Бёк, сдвинув крышку. В образовавшееся отверстие тут же высунулась пушистая мордочка щенка. Второй пыхтел где-то внизу, очевидно, тоже пытаясь пробраться наверх.  
Рекс авторитетно рыкнул и носом затолкал самого назойливого малыша обратно в корзинку, затем задвинул крышку лапой и, наконец, уставился на Бёка с видом ведущего телевикторины – вопрос на пятьдесят тысяч евро, каков ваш ответ?  
Пятидесяти тысяч у Бёка не было (и что-то подсказывало, что никогда и не будет), но ответ он знал очень хорошо. Ответ был «да», потому что иного Рекс принимать не собирался.  
Насчет вопроса Бёк тоже смутно догадывался.  
— Ты уверен? – на всякий случай уточнил он. – Я понимаю, холостякам в твоём возрасте свойственно умиляться очаровательным детишкам, но взваливать на себя такую ответственность…  
Рекс фыркнул и положил лапу на корзинку. Щенки ненадолго притихли, но тут же снова заверещали и завозились, будто почуяв, что решается их судьба.  
Бёк вздохнул.  
— Ты сам это выбрал, – он наставил палец на Рекса. – И, будь добр, потом не жалуйся на свою ужасную семейную жизнь…  
— Крис, ты здесь? – от дверей послышался голос Алекса, а затем и его шаги. – Нашёл что-то?  
— И не вздумай проболтаться ему о нашем уговоре, – понизив голос, предупредил Бёк и уже нормальным тоном – правда, с лёгким оттенком злорадства – добавил: – Нашёл. Тебя ждет большой сюрприз, Алекс.

Пока они ехали в Комиссариат, Алекс вкратце пересказал ему всё, что узнал от Штиля. Информации оказалось много; правда, судить о том, насколько она ценна, было ещё рано.  
Корзинка со щенками тряслась на заднем сиденье, туда же переселился и Рекс, вопреки обыкновению уступив Бёку своё излюбленное место рядом с водительским. Бёк тут же воспользовался моментом, нацепил очки, опустил стекло и высунул в окно правый локоть, наслаждаясь сквознячком – в машине Алекс сразу врубил кондиционер, и температура быстро поднялась. К тому же из-под очков было чрезвычайно удобно коситься на чеканный профиль Брандтнера, не так давно озадаченного пополнением в семействе.  
— Покойный Нимайер был вдовцом, супруга скончалась полтора года назад от болезни. Очень переживал потерю, как результат – сам того не осознавая, спроецировал чувства к жене на собаку, окружив её любовью и заботой…  
— Это тебе Штиль рассказал? – фыркнул Бёк. – Он им свечку держал, что ли?  
Алекс даже не повернул головы, внимательно следя за дорогой.  
— Это психология, Крис. Логичный вывод из того, что мне удалось узнать. Зачем ещё ему было называть свою собаку именем покойной жены?  
— Именем жены?!  
— Именно так. Гердой звали его жену, и я сомневаюсь, чтобы при жизни она терпела в своем доме такую тёзку.  
— Ужас, – Кристиан даже головой потряс, отгоняя навязчивые мысли. – Неслабо мужику крышу снесло. Надеюсь, он с ней хотя бы не спал.  
— Не думаю, что этих, – Алекс неопределенно качнул головой, и Бёк не удержался, снова оглянулся на заднее сиденье, – нагулял он сам, так что за морально-этический облик нашего убитого я спокоен. Впрочем, при любом раскладе это не должно влиять на наше отношение к расследованию.  
— Общества защиты животных на него нет, – буркнул Бёк. – Ладно, пусть не извращенец. Но с чего ты всё-таки взял, что его убили? Схема самоубийства во всей красе, как из учебника.  
— Не совсем, – Алекс дёрнул плечом. – Там ещё эта дочка…  
— Дочка? – навострил ухо Бёк. – Что ещё за дочка?  
— Штиль упомянул. Родная дочь Нимайера, Карла, студентка какого-то художественного училища. Она приезжала пару дней назад выяснять какие-то вопросы с завещанием, поскандалила и уехала. Штиль не говорил прямо, но, сдаётся мне, он подозревает её в отравлении Герды.  
— С чего это ей травить папину собаку? – удивился Бёк. – К завещанию-то бедное животное, скорее всего, никоим боком. Или просто мелкая пакость?  
— Ты забыл про съехавшую крышу, – напомнил Алекс. – Не думаю, что девушка была в восторге от происходящего. Ну, так сказал Штиль, а я склонен ему верить.  
— Мне он не нравится, – буркнул Бёк. – Алекс, слышишь? Совершенно.  
— Слышу, – Брандтнер не смотрел в его сторону. – Но этого недостаточно. Нужен мотив, нужны доказательства. И прежде всего нужно разобраться, может, это всё-таки самоубийство.  
— Я бы на его месте точно самоубился, – мрачно заметил Бёк. – С таким-то соседом.  
На заднем сиденье послышалась возня, скулеж и воспитательный рык Рекса, утихомиряющего малышей. Кристиан снял очки и оглянулся.  
— Алекс, ты в курсе, что этот детский сад ты увёз из квартиры убитого человека?  
— Мне надо было оставить их там? К тому же Рекс наотрез отказывался расставаться с корзинкой.  
— И ты, как обычно, ему потакаешь, – хмыкнул Бёк. – А если он завтра попросит у тебя отдельное двухкомнатное жилье? Или персональную двуспальную кровать?  
— Он и так дрыхнет на моей, куда ему ещё, – Алекс не сдержался, усмехнулся. – А щенки нас не стеснят. Тем более, что я оставлю их в комиссариате.  
Бёк поперхнулся заготовленной язвительной фразой.  
— Как ты изволил заметить, они собственность покойного Нимайера, – невозмутимо продолжал Алекс. – Я проведу это как улику и оставлю в отделе до выяснения обстоятельств. Интересно, что обо всём этом думает дочь Нимайера.  
— Так поговори с ней, – проворчал Бёк, когда наконец обрёл дар речи. – Адрес у тебя есть, езжай хоть сейчас.  
— Я дождусь обеда и сперва загляну к нашему доктору, вдруг он расскажет что-то интересное. А уже потом к Нимайер. А к тебе у меня, кстати, поручение, – Алекс пошарил правой рукой в кармане плаща, левой удерживая руль, и выудил небольшой полиэтиленовый пакетик. – Здесь пробы из миски Герды. Отнесешь криминалистам для анализа, скажешь, что повышенной срочности. Ответ мне нужен сегодня.  
— Алекс! – Бёк даже привстал на сиденье от возмущения. – Ты же знаешь, что они на это скажут? Они и обычно-то смотрят на меня, как на материал для своих пробирок.  
— Наплетешь что-нибудь. Им не обязательно знать причину, Крис, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.  
— Я прекрасно знаю, что единственная причина – твоя прихоть, – буркнул Бёк. – И чего ты прицепился к этой собаке… Схожу-схожу, не смотри на меня так. Но с тебя булочки.  
— Замётано, – Алекс завернул на стоянку и приглушил мотор. Рекс на заднем сиденье оживился и замотал хвостом, напоминая о корзинке.  
— Поздравляю, комиссар Брандтнер, – не удержался от подколки Бёк. – С племянничками вас.

— А, комиссар, давно не виделись, – поприветствовал его Граф, выкатывая тело из ледяного ящика. – За новостями небось?  
— А есть новости? – Алекс встал рядом с экспертом, с интересом поглядывая на стол – уж кто-то, а Граф умел разбирать действительно запутанные случаи.  
— То, что бедняга утонул, надеюсь, для вас не новость? Но есть ещё один момент. Посмотрите, какая любопытная гематома в области затылка.  
— Но утром вы её не нашли? – Алекс сощурился, вглядываясь.  
Граф задумчиво пожевал губами.  
— Судя по всему, удар был получен перед самой смертью, но в воде ткани распухли, и кровоподтёк проступил только спустя некоторое время.  
— Он мог скончаться от этого удара?  
— Нет, что вы. Кроме мягких тканей – никаких повреждений. Но вполне вероятно, что в воду он упал без сознания.  
— В таком случае это было убийство.  
— В таком случае – несомненно.  
— Но однозначно вы не можете утверждать?  
— Увы, – Граф развёл руками. – Травма могла быть получена как за минуту до падения в воду, так и за четверть часа. И я не могу сузить этот временной промежуток. Его могли ударить, намеренно или нет, он мог споткнуться – факт, тем не менее, остается фактом. Надеюсь, вам это поможет.  
— Спасибо, – Алекс ещё раз окинул распотрошённое тело взглядом и незаметно поёжился – у его выдержки тоже имелись свои пределы.  
— А ещё, комиссар Брандтнер, – Граф выдержал паузу и торжественно провозгласил: – Этот мужчина месяц назад перенес микроинсульт.

Вернувшись в отдел, Алекс обнаружил щенков на прежнем месте – едва приехав, корзинку они с Бёком оставили на подстилке Рекса, который улёгся рядом с видом многодетного отца. Один из щенков тут же зацарапал когтями крышку, настойчиво просясь в туалет, и Алекс малодушно свалил эту ответственность на Рекса, а потом и сам свалил – к Графу. Не то чтобы его не умиляли мелкие пушистые комочки, но предстоял серьезный разговор, и Алекс справедливо опасался за свою суровость. Как можно устраивать допрос с пристрастием, если всего полчаса назад пытался играть в дочки-матери с двумя щенками?  
Петер всё так же сидел за столом, сдвинув очки на нос, и сличал фотографии из двух зелёных папок – Нимайеры Нимайерами, а текучка оставалась текучкой. На появление щенков он отреагировал философски, и за время отсутствия Алекса ничего не изменилось; впрочем, при эмоциональной устойчивости Хёллерера к жизненным неурядицам, в частности, к очаровательным пушистым комочкам на территории отдела, другого ожидать не стоило.  
Щенков видно не было, Рекс всё также меланхолично возлежал рядом с корзинкой. Спят, наверно. Ну, к лучшему.  
— Петер, распечатай мне адрес девчонки Нимайер. Хочу съездить и поспрашивать, гм, о разном... Ничего не случилось за время моего отсутствия? Кристиан от криминалистов ещё не вернулся?  
Хёллерер поглядел на него поверх очков фирменным укоризненным взглядом – это всегда удавалось ему с блеском.  
— Кристиан обещал отдать тебя им на опыты, когда вернётся, так что я бы рекомендовал ехать к Нимайер прямо сейчас. Когда будут результаты, мы тебе позвоним.  
Из-под стола Петера послышалось подозрительное шуршание. Алекс секунду помедлил, затем нагнулся и заглянул под столешницу – один из щенков сидел на ботинке Петера, вдумчиво пережёвывая шнурок, и таращил на комиссара большие тёмные глазищи.  
Алекс выпрямился. Во взгляде Петера мелькнуло смущение, но укоризна никуда не делась.  
Алекс присел на корточки. Щенок выпустил из пасти шнурок и пополз прямо к Брандтнеру, видимо, намереваясь продегустировать и комиссарскую обувь.  
Во взгляде Петера укоризна и смущение мешались со смешинкой. Черт, и как он умудряется всё это совмещать?..  
— Я поехал, – вздохнул Алекс.

От криминалистов Бёк направился прямиком в булочную – неприятный визит надо было срочно заесть вкусненьким. Уже на выходе, помахивая пакетом с четырьмя булочками с колбасой, он увидел машину Алекса, выезжающую на проспект – должно быть, поехал к Карле Нимайер. Значит, обойдется без булочки, мстительно решил Бёк и зашагал обратно в отдел.  
В отделе было подозрительно тихо. Хёллерер сидел, уткнувшись в бумажки, Рекс делал вид, что дрыхнет, однако Бёк мог поклясться, что заветный запах он учуял ещё до того, как открылась дверь.  
Он прошёл к своему столу и плюхнулся на сиденье, задрав ноги на стол. С этого ракурса стал виден один из щенков, покрупнее и с темными пятнами на морде – негодник деловито дожевывал чьи-то шнурки. Бёк машинально бросил взгляд на свои ботинки, потом вспомнил, что только что вернулся. Значит, Хеловы. На Алекса попробуй покусись.  
— Петер, лови!  
Хёллерер, не отрываясь от фотографий, вскинул руку и поймал булочку с ловкостью заправского бейсболиста.  
— Рекс, лови!  
Только что дремавший Рекс подскочил на месте и перехватил булочку в полёте, потряс и опустил на пол, прихватывая зубами бумажную обертку.  
— А остальное мне, – Бёк облизнулся и принялся разворачивать шуршащий пакет.  
— Кристиан, – подал голос Хёллерер. – Надо ещё щенков покормить.  
— У них есть отец, – Бёк с аппетитом вонзил зубы в булочку. – Пусть и приёмный. Ему и добывать пропитание для семьи. Я прав, Ре… еееекс!  
Воспользовавшись случаем, Рекс подкрался к нему сбоку и толкнул кресло на колесиках – несильно, лапами, но толчка хватило, чтобы кресло вместе с Кристианом отъехало от стола, уронив по дороге и Кристиановы ноги, и Кристианову булочку, и немного даже самого Кристиана. Подхватив трофей (булочку, а не ноги), Рекс гордо прошествовал к корзинке.  
— Он и добывает, – невозмутимо заметил Петер. – И неплохо справляется, кстати. Вот это я понимаю – ответственный родитель.  
— Ненавижу это кресло, – пробурчал Бёк, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь. Ухватив кресло за спинку, он подкатил его обратно к столу. – Вот пойду к снабженцам и променяю его на нормальное деревянное кресло с четырьмя ножками. Или стул. Стул подойдет ещё лучше.  
— Ты же любишь это кресло, – засмеялся Петер.  
— Булочки я тоже люблю, – возразил Бёк. – И руки-ноги свои – тоже. А… погодите, у меня же была ещё одна булочка! Рекс, ты не обнаглел?  
— Рекс у нас теперь не единственная собака, – напомнил ему Хёллерер. – А малыши, кстати, способные, под стать папочке.  
— Да я этому папочке!... – Бёк возмущённо схватил со стола первую попавшуюся папку. Щенок, вцепившийся в булочку размером ненамного меньше его самого, испуганно прижал ушки и выронил добычу.  
— Так-то! А ну давай её сюда…  
Рекс с другого конца комнаты гавкнул пару раз, четко и предупреждающе.  
— Не кричи на ребёнка, – незамедлительно перевёл Хёллерер. – Садись уже, Кристиан.  
— Радуйся, что щенков у нас всего два, – вздохнул Бёк, снова присаживаясь на кресло. – Иначе ты бы тоже остался без обеда.

Сразу после звонка послышались шаги, и дверь перед носом Алекса открылась.  
— Карла Нимайер?  
Худенькая невзрачная девушка кивнула, запахивая плотнее халат.  
— Да. Вы кто?  
— Криминальная полиция, комиссар Брандтнер. Позвольте пройти?  
Нимайер замешкалась, оглянулась – в конце коридора мелькнула чья-то растрёпанная голова.  
— Проходите, – пробормотала она, отступая в сторону. – Вы насчёт отца?  
— Вам уже сообщили?  
Нимайер кивнула, закрывая за ним дверь.  
Узкий тесный коридор оканчивался не менее тесной комнатушкой. На разобранном диванчике сидел парень – судя по домашней одежде, вряд ли гость. Алекс протиснулся внутрь – дверной проем наполовину перекрывался шкафом, и зайти в комнату можно было только боком.  
— Когда можно будет забрать тело? – тихо спросила Нимайер, сжав пальцами спинку дивана – до побелевших костяшек.   
— Обстоятельства всё ещё выясняются, – уклончиво ответил Алекс. – Скажите, когда вы последний раз его видели?  
— В среду, – выдохнула девушка и взъерошила спутанные волосы. – Я ездила к нему… поговорить. Микки, поставь чайник. И подожди на кухне, пока мы с комиссаром поговорим.  
Парень сполз с дивана и обошёл Алекса по широкой дуге, настороженно косясь.  
— После смерти матери мы… стали чуть менее близки, чем раньше, – Нимайер щёлкнула зажигалкой и затянулась – без видимого удовольствия, скорее, по привычке. – Отец совсем рехнулся.  
— Вам его не жаль?  
— Меня-то он не жалел, – Нимайер тряхнула волосами. – Он любил собаку больше, чем свою собственную дочь. Знаете, как это обидно? Он отдавал ей всё своё время, чуть на руках не носил. И, представляете, назвал её именем матери. Какую-то блохастую зверюгу. Именем своей покойной жены! А каково было мне?! Об этом он подумал? Каждый раз слышать, как он обращается к ней, как обращался к моей матери. Конечно же нет! Ни о чём таком ему и в голову не пришло подумать! – в голосе девушки прорезались истерические нотки.  
— То есть собаку вы не любили? – уточнил Алекс, сухим деловым тоном пресекая истерику в зародыше. – Это и было поводом для вашей последней ссоры с отцом?  
— Да, – Нимайер рассеянно кивнула и замолчала, смотря в никуда поверх плеча комиссара. Не уточняя, на который из вопросов она дала ответ.  
— Ведь это мама купила Катарину, – неожиданно заговорила она и на недоумевающий взгляд Алекса пояснила, – так раньше звали собаку. Принесла в дом ещё щеночком. Я как раз заканчивала школу. Вообще-то это был подарок мне, но я тогда уже немного выросла из того возраста, когда щеночек – лучший друг. Мне она оказалась не нужна, и в итоге собакой всегда занималась мама. А потом... он назвал её маминым именем!   
— И вы так и не смогли этого принять?  
— Нет, – девушка тряхнула волосами. – Ведь это всего лишь собака. А он видел в ней... непонятно кого. Представляете, даже именины ей весной устроил. Такой пир закатил, соседей позвал. И для кого? Для собаки? А про мой день рождения даже не вспомнил.  
Микки осторожно заглянул в комнату.  
— Чай уже готов. Принести?  
— Не сейчас, – отмахнулась Нимайер. – Вы хотели узнать что-то ещё, комиссар?  
— Вы знаете содержание завещания? – Алекс внимательно следил за выражением её лица.  
— Он его не скрывал, – Нимайер пожала плечами. – Отписал всё имущество соседу. Там того имущества, правда… дом и участок, больше ничего особенно ценного, да и сам дом не новый. Но господин Штиль был очень рад.  
— А вы?  
— А как вы думаете? – Нимайер обвела рукой комнату. – Мы с Микки хотим детей. На квартиру у нас денег нет, даже эту снимаем в складчину. Меня бы отец приютил, но не вдвоем с Микки, да и, положа руку на сердце, я бы не смогла жить в одной комнате с ним и Катариной. Вы знаете, что он мне оставил? – внезапно перебила она сама себя.  
— Что, госпожа Нимайер?  
— Щенков, – хрипло засмеялась она. – Корзинку с двумя щенками. Катарина нагуляла от кого-то, в нашем районе много собачников. Он ведь знал, что я её всегда недолюбливала, а теперь и вовсе терпеть не могу, и всё равно, как видите. Всё о собаках, дочь побоку. Щенки дороже внуков.  
Это были горькие слова, и в голосе её отчетливо звучала горечь. А вот злобы – не было.  
— Что вы сделаете со своей частью завещания? – осторожно спросил Алекс.  
Нимайер устало дёрнула плечом.  
— Заберу, что же ещё? Всё-таки воля отца. Не знаю, как мы уместимся в этой конурке с двумя крупными щенками, надо будет что-то думать.  
Завибрировал телефон.  
— Извините, – Алекс прикрыл трубку рукой и вышел в коридор. – Кристиан? Что у тебя?  
— Простуда, – сиплый голос Бёка служил тому подтверждением. – И результаты анализа. В пробе нашли крысиный яд.  
— Так и думал, – Алекс перехватил трубку поудобнее.  
— Так он и думал, как же, – Бёк фыркнул в трубку. – Зачем тебе это понадобилось, я без понятия. Надеюсь, пригодится.  
— Пригодится, – туманно отозвался Алекс. – Спасибо, Крис. Я скоро приеду.  
— Булочек ещё купи, – донеслось ему вслед из трубки.

— Я считаю, – сказал Алекс, постукивая карандашом по столу, – что она не врёт.  
— Ты точно так же сказал утром о Штиле, – упрекнул его Бёк. За время отсутствия Алекса он лишился не только булочки, но и половины галстука, так что был не в лучшем расположении духа. Тем не менее, один из щенков лежал у него на коленях и сытно посапывал. Бёк делал вид, что это безобразие не имеет к нему отношения.  
«Папа Рекс и мама Крис», – пошутил тогда Петер. А в ответ на возмущённое Крисово «А Алекс тогда кто?!» невозмутимо ответил, что Алекс – жертва обстоятельств, ибо доброе сердце не позволяет ему прогнать весь этот детсад на улицу. Что думала по этому поводу сама жертва, ещё предстояло выяснить.  
— Штиль тоже говорит правду, – не сдавался Алекс. – Пусть и не всю. Осталось выяснить, в чём же он темнит.  
— А Нимайер, думаешь, вся в белом? – недоверчиво покосился на него Хёллерер. – Ты к ней ездил, я помню. Но все складывается слишком неблагоприятно для нее – это невыгодное завещание, например. Штиль уже получил, что хотел, ему не было смысла убивать старика.  
— Если он его убивал, – поддел его Бёк. – Если беднягу вообще кто-то убивал. Напоминаю, что у нас до сих пор нет однозначных доказательств. Вот будет умора, если он всё-таки самоубился.  
— Ей нужна жилплощадь, – кивнул Алекс. – И папин дом был бы ей очень кстати. И, кстати ещё раз, алиби есть у неё, но не у её дружка. И при всём этом я считаю, что она не стала бы этого делать.  
— Твоя вера в людей тебя погубит, Алекс, – мрачно предрёк Бёк и зевнул, сбив этим весь пафос своих слов. – Так ты ставишь на Штиля? Но нам нечего ему предъявить. Разве что, – он фыркнул и рассеянно почесал спящего щенка за ушами, – у него есть палка, которой он теоретически мог долбануть своего старину Зигги по затылку. А что с алиби у него самого?  
— Нет у него алиби, – вздохнул Брандтнер. – А вот мотив был. Например, отхватить жирный кусок завещанной ему частной собственности, не дожидаясь естественной смерти Нимайера.  
— Или устроить ему очередной инсульт, – внезапно сказал Петер.  
И воцарилось молчание.  
— Я должен кое-что проверить, – наконец произнес Алекс. – Вы, – он ткнул пальцем сперва в Хёллерера, затем в Бёка, – идёте по домам. Вместе с ними, – он перевёл палец на корзинку. – А мы с Рексом идём совершать глупости.  
И выскочил за дверь под возмущённые возгласы коллег.

Когда Брандтнер затормозил у ворот дома покойного Нимайера, уже смеркалось. Рекс беспокойно вертелся на сиденье – может, тревожился за оставшихся с Бёком щенков, а может, что-то предчувствовал. А значит, здесь действительно дело нечисто?  
В крови разгорался азарт следователя. Вопрос «что я здесь делаю?» Алекс запретил себе задавать – его вело чутье, его и Рекса, и вело оно прямо к дому Штиля.  
А ведь они так и не проверили слова старика насчет обмена ключами, подумал Алекс. Нет, конечно, Штилю он верил. Хотя бы в этом. Но мало ли? Упустить подобную информацию… нет, нельзя не проверить. Просто нельзя. Да и свет у старика горел – значит, не спит, не разбудит.  
Алекс осторожно постучал. Дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Незаперто? Уж не случилось ли чего?  
Убедившись, что ключи Нимаейера спокойно висят возле порога, Алекс глубоко вздохнул. Хорошо. Он уже направился к заднему двору – судя по звяканью бутылок, старик методично заливался там пивком, но Рекс, кажется, что-то учуял, потому что непреклонно свернул в сторну кухни. Пришлось идти за ним.  
Стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, Алекс двинулся за напарником – сперва по коридору со скрипучими деревянными полами (он надеялся, во двор звуки не доносились), затем в полутёмную кухоньку.  
Глаз выхватил нужное сразу – на крайней слева полке, прямо над холодильником белела консервная банка со смутно знакомой этикеткой.  
— Я уже видел эту банку, – пробормотал Алекс. – И ты, Рекс, тоже видел. И даже ел. Вот только в твоей миске никакого крысиного яда не было.  
Кухонька, полная сюрпризов. Интересно…  
— А зачем человеку собачий корм, если у него нет собаки? Правильно, Рекс. Заберем-ка мы её на экспертизу.  
Рекс дернул носом и фыркнул, а затем решительно потянулся к банке, принюхиваясь. Не думая, Алекс кинулся ему поперек дороги, локтем отбрасывая банку в сторону.  
— Отрава, Рекс! Не вздумай её нюхать!  
Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Собаки не различают крысиный яд на запах, даже Рекс бы не смог… ох, чёрт.  
В коридоре послышались шаги – неудивительно, они с Рексом изрядно шуму наделали. Алекс наклонился, взял банку и поставил обратно на полку. Выразительно глянул на Рекса – мол, не вздумай подходить, – оглянулся и встретился взглядом со Штилем – глаза старика были слегка мутные, очевидно, от выпитого.  
— Брандтнер, криминальная полиция, – сказал Алекс, чувствуя, как в груди огнём наливается злость.  
Штиль подслеповато заморгал, прищурился, потянулся рукой, нашаривая выключатель.   
— А ну убирайтесь отсюда, – процедил он хрипловатым, чуть заплетающимся голосом. – А не то полицию вызову.  
— Полиция – это я, – уточнил Алекс, скрипнув зубами. – Я здесь, чтобы арестовать вас за убийство господина Нимайера.  
Глаза Штиля округлились, рот приоткрылся.  
— Да как же… – беспомощно забормотал он, – да что ж вы себе позволяете! А ну вон из моей кухни!  
Брандтнер отступил на шаг, не глядя схватил с полки злосчастную банку и затряс ею перед носом старика.  
— Вот здесь, – нехорошим шепотом сообщил он, – находятся все доказательства, которые нам нужны. Вы подсыпали крысиный яд собаке Нимайера, так ведь? В надежде, что того хватит удар? Чтобы приблизить дату исполнения завещания?  
Штиль мгновенно напрягся.  
— Эта сучка получила то, что заслужила, – сплюнул он сквозь зубы прямо на деревянный паркет. – И я не…  
— И вам удалось, – словно бы не слыша его, в приступе вдохновения продолжал Алекс, – но все пошло не совсем так, как задумывалось. Нимайера удар не хватил, более того, он сразу понял, кто убил собаку – верно же, господин Штиль? И пошел к вам на ночь глядя выяснять отношения. Вот только вы были не готовы, вы надеялись, что всё пройдет тихо и гладко, без вашего непосредственного участия, а потому запаниковали. И огрели его тростью по затылку. Так ведь всё и было, гсоподин Штиль?  
Штиль нехорошо ощерился, демонстрируя желтоватые зубы, но рука его, так и замершая на кнопке выключателя, чуть подрагивала.  
— У вас нет доказательств! – почти взвизгнул он. – У вас ничего на меня нет!  
— У нас есть доказательства, – Алекс поднял повыше банку с собачьим кормом. – Я отправлю её на экспертизу, а затем мы выпишем ордер на ваш арест, и всё будет кончено, господин Штиль.  
— Я его не бил! – Штиль попятился, шатнулся, задел плечом дверь и чуть не упал. Глаза у него были отчаянно-безумные. – Я не бил! Я был на мосту, курил, а он... пришёл, потом кричал, угрожал... а потом споткнулся, там немудрено, доски торчат плохо прибитые, и перила скользкие… и головой об них, и в воду! Я не знал, что делать…   
Штиль сжал губы в тонкую линию и внезапно кинулся на него, пытаясь вырвать банку. Алекс успел отскочить, а потом под ноги шустрому старику кинулся Рекс, шерсть дыбом, глаза горят – так что утихомирить Штиля удалось достаточно быстро.  
— Всё так, – кивал Алекс в телефонную трубку. – Приезжай. Он сознался. Нет, по неосторожности. Да, уверен.  
Штиль сидел на краешке дивана под пристальным надзором Рекса, стиснув морщинистыми пальцами подлоктоник, время от времени икал и тихонько бормотал себе под нос какие-то оправдания.  
Алекса немного мучила совесть, но отравителей собак он не переносил с детства.

— Я знал! – Бёк прямо-таки сиял. – Я знал, что этот старый засранец здесь замешан! По уши! И чёрт побери, Алекс, мы раскрыли это дело всего за один день!  
— Не кричи, – Алекс досадливо поморщился. – Без тебя тошно.  
— Ты всё равно этим ухом не слышишь, – справедливо заметил Бёк. – Я за шампанским. Отметим скоропостижное завершение дела.  
— Э, куда? Сейчас Нимайер за щенками приедет. Она третий день сирота, а ты её шампанским…  
— Не её, а нас, – мудро уточнил Бёк. – Но да, надо бы слегка облагородить помещение. Например, собрать щенят по углам и вернуть в корзинку. Петер, отдай Шустрика! Хватит его закармливать, он же лопнет!  
— Я же до сих пор не лопнул, – пожал плечами Хёллерер. – Держи его. Пыжик под столом Алекса, грызёт полу его плаща.  
Толстенький неповоротливый Пыжик шумно запыхтел, сверкнул чёрными глазками, но плащ не отпустил, даже когда Бёк ухватил его за шиворот и потряс – пришлось лезть за булочкой, безотказным средством воспитания. Водворив обоих проказников в корзинку, Кристиан присел на корточки и почесал каждого за ухом.   
— Буду скучать, – негромко пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
Шустрик вывернулся и облизал ему ладонь, Бёк засмеялся и подтолкнул его в сторону, чтобы поправить покрывало в корзинке. И только тогда заметил торщащий среди тряпок конверт в пластиковой обертке.

— Кристиан? – окликнул его Алекс. – Крис? Ты в порядке?  
— Он отписал ей дом, – не своим голосом произнес Бёк, сжимая в руке листок из распотрошённого конверта. – Он отписал ей всё.  
— Это завещание? – Петер удивился так, что чуть не уронил очки. – А как же?..  
— Это окончательная версия, – Кристиан потряс листком, ткнув пальцем в дату. – И письмо. Пишет… что любит её. Что всегда любил. И просит прощения. За всё. Алекс, я сейчас рыдать буду. Где, чёрт побери, шампанское?  
— А старикан был затейник, – хмыкнул Брандтнер. – Запрятал настоящее завещание там, где Карла нашла бы его, только согласившись позаботиться о щенках.  
— Но она ведь согласилась? – уточнил Петер.  
— Именно, – выдохнул Бёк. – Всё по-честному.  
— Тогда я пойду её обрадую, – улыбнулся Алекс. – А потом – за шампанским. И булочками!


End file.
